


Phone Service

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Service

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from LJ I'm posting here

Seriously babe. These absences are driving me crazy," Adam cries into his phone.

"We discussed it. You can finish your album while I visit my family and get the visa thing sorted out."

Hearing his boyfriend's voice should make him happy.  Instead it makes him more depressed. 

"Did you go out tonight?" Adam asks. 

"No.  I stayed in.  Too much to do.  I had dinner with my parents and sister.   It was fun."  Sauli yawns and Adam glances at the clock.  He should feel bad about keeping him up so late.  But he doesn't.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one missing someone?" He frowns as he looks at his chipped nails. 

"You know that’s' not true." Sauli's voice starts mumbling in Finnish.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk in Finnish."

"I don't do it on purpose. It's when you're driving me batty," Sauli says with a sigh.

"So, you do miss me then?" He doesn't know why he needs these constant reassurances. He just does.

"I'm driving everyone here nuts because I keep checking my phone for a message from you."

"You do?" Adam can't stop the small smile from spreading into a giant grin.

"Yes. I miss you very much."  Adam smiles because he can bet Sauli is on the other end of the phone rolling his eyes at him but still smiling. 

Adam rolls on to his stomach and kicks his feet in the air. "What do you miss?"

"I miss everything. I miss how you stretch your arms and twist your back when you first wake up. I miss the way you act all shy when I catch you singing in the shower. Or how you get all worried I won't like one of your friends when I first meet them.  I miss how you hum when you make me breakfast."

Adam smiles.  "Is that all you miss?" His voice takes on a husky tone. 

"No."

"No?"  Adam quirks an eyebrow and waits for an answer.

"Adam, stop?"

"Stop what?  Do you know how much I want to kiss your lips right now?"

Sauli groans into the phone and Adam rolls on his back. 

"How much I want to slowly take off your shirt and lick your nipples?  Touch them with my fingertips."

"Adam," there's a warning note in Sauli's voice but Adam doesn't care.  His mind has started on a path it refuses to turn away from.

"Do you remember the time I spent an hour doing nothing but touching you with my hands.  You kept begging me for my mouth but I wouldn't give it to you."

"You gave it to me." 

Adam licks his lips when he hears the deep timbre of Sauli's voice.  He knows what that means.

"Only at the end when you were babbling incoherrently.  Only then did I put my mouth on you and let you come."

"God, Adam."

Adam lowers his voice.  "Are you hard yet?  I know you're turned on.  I can hear it in your voice.  It gets deep and your accent gets thick.  And, damn Sauli, hearing your voice like that turns me on. So. Fucking. Much."

"Adam, I need...."

"Shhhh baby," he interrupts him.  "I know what you need.  Lie back, close your eyes and listen to what I'm going to do when I see your gorgeous face next week."

He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out.

"Adam," Sauli's voice is half begging and half pleading.

"I'm going to peel your shirt off and kiss every inch of your skin.  Until your chest and stomach are glistening from my saliva."

Adam closes his eyes and licks his lips.  He can picture it so clearly in his head.  Sauli spread out like a feast for him to devour.  His cock twitches at the visual.

"Can you feel my lips on your skin, baby?  I can and I'm so horny thinking about my hand slipping inside your pants to rub you until I feel you start to leak.  Only then will I strip them away and watch your dick bob and throb, seeking my mouth.  You'll  have your head raised off the pillow, looking at me.  Your gaze will be full of desire as I bring my mouth down to you.  But I won't take you in."

He hears Sauli's breathing get heavy.  "Are you touching yourself yet?  Wishing it was my tongue on you?"

"Tell me more," Sauli's voice trembles, setting Adam's nerves on fire.  He knows Sauli's stroking himself and he takes himself in his hand.

"Instead I'll hold your stare while I lick your head making you wetter, spreading your precome all around."

He licks his hand and palms himself, groaning into the phone.  His legs fall open as he starts to rub his fingers up and down.

"Then I'll take the tip in my mouth and suck on it.  Exactly how you like it.  Hard enough to squeeze more sticky moisture from your body.  You'll fall back and throw your arms over your head and grip the rails."

"Fuck!"

"I'll take you all the way down, until my chin hits your balls and my nose rubs your hair.  I'll suck you again, softer this time.  Just enough to let you feel my mouth all around you.  Then I'll slowly lift up and let you slip from my mouth.  But not for long.  Because I know how much you like the heat.  And the wetness.   It drives you nuts, doesn't it babe?"

"Yes.  God, yes."

He can hear Sauli's moans getting more pronounced and he breathes heavy into the phone.  Adam strokes himself a little faster, holding himself a little tighter.  He's so fucking hard he knows it won't take long.

"I'll squeeze your balls and rub your ass when I slide my mouth back down.  Painfully slow.  Until you're gripping my head and holding it still while you fuck me.  You'll use my mouth.  Pounding into it over and over.  Until you can't take it anymore and you explode down my throat.  And you'll taste so good baby.  So damn good.  And I'll lick every inch of you until you push me away because it will be too much on your sensitive skin."

"But I won't stop.  You know I never do.  I'll kiss your softening flesh while you catch your breath.  Whispering how incredible you are.  How much I love it when you lose control."

Sauli screams into the phone startling Adam.  He was so lost in the fantasy he almost forgot Sauli wasn't there with him.   He has no doubt Sauli looks exactly like he's pictured.  All fucked out, arms spread wide, gasping for air.  Adam bites his lips and closes his eyes and strokes faster.  It takes all of a minute before he's screaming himself. 

"You're so bad." Sauli laughs and Adam chuckles with him a few moments later.

"No baby.  I'm so good."  He takes a deep breath while his hand plays in the come splattered on his stomach.

"Yeah you are."

Adam hears Sauli sigh deeply and he smiles.  He's always snuggly after sex.  He bets Sauli will grab a pillow to sleep with.  He's about to tell him how much he loves him when he hears a soft snore come through the line. 

He can picture Sauli's mouth slightly opened, his eyelids fluttering while he dreams.  He misses him so damn much.  It's an ever present ache in his heart when they're apart.   But they'll be together soon.

"Sleep tight my love," he whispers into the phone.


End file.
